Zephera's tale, and the Elric brothers
by spirit of the demon
Summary: Eragon meets a strange girl, and two brothers Named Ed and Al. What happens when magic, alcemy, and war, mix all into one story?posibly a disaster Eragon and Fma cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here it is! I write Harry potter fanfiction,i write Inuyasha fanfiction, but i bet you didnt know i wrote Eragon fanfiction did you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midday was fast approching as Eragon relaxed around camp with saphira.

nice day.purred saphira.

aye

Eragon got up and streched.Then he walked in the direction of the forest to get to the stream.

careful Eragon, There was some one there earlyer.

you worry to much.

He contenued to the forest.Saphira streched and blew a puff of smoke.

Eragon reached the stream and took a cool refreashing drink.

"ahhh...its been a while sence i've camped like this..."he said.He turned to leave. He paused as he felt something strange,and a tingle in his palm.He heared a soft growl from the trees.Eragon wasnt sure what it was,he tryed to reach the creature with his mind.What filled his mind where images flashing to fast to see,and an over powering roar.He droped to his knees trying to withdraw his thoughts from the attack,but the creature wouldnt let him go without punishment for his intrusion.The mental attack didnt stop untill Eragon felt as though his head would explode.

When he was releasted he was sweating,and shakeing.He shook off the head ache and returned to camp.

He returned to camp and saphira was furious.

what was that asult?

It was my fault,i heared a growl and tryed to reach the creature with my mind

and it got mad?

how could you tell?

i felt it too. We should leave soon if this attack was that serious."

The next day went along as usual,untill just before sun set.

Eragon,beware,someone approches...

who?

I dont know...

Eragon turned to the field,suspecting thats where they would come from.

"ho there!" came a voice form the direction of the forest.

"huh?" Eragon spun around to see a girl with medium long brown hair,dark pierceing brown eyes, and about 5' 2 in hight.

"Are you Eragon shade slayer?"she asked

" who wants to know?" he asked.

"I am Zephera,"she said"I will tell you no more!"

"Yes,I am Eragon shade slayer."He said "What busness do you have with me?"

"Draw your blade! I have been looking for a challenging fight, and now ive found you!"she shouted.

"why should i fight you!"

Fight her.

you want me to fight her!

yes

I wont fight a girl.

Eragon! Fight the girl!

fine! fine!

Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc, and prepaired for the fight.Zephera reached back and drew a huge sword from a sheath at her back.From what Eragon saw,the blade looked as though it was made of blue steel.The blade was about 4 1/2 ft long and a foot wide.Eragon found it surprizeing that this girl could even lift this huge blade,much less use it effectively.

She lunged and swung the blade with surprizing speed, and nearly sliced eragons head off, instead it tore his shirts collar half off.Eragon attacked and slited her leg.She lunged after him and slit his side half open.

Saphira growled and blew a stream of flame almost burning Eragons opponent.

She back fliped narrowly avoiding saphira's flames.Eragon lunged forward,Zephera sliped to the side and swept Eragon right off his feet and on to the ground.Be for Eragon could react she had her huge blade less than half an inch from his neck.She sheathed her blade and extended her hand to help Eragon up.He gladly excepted, as his side burned from Zephera's attack.He automaticly healed his wound,momontaraly forgeting about Zephera's gash,Untill she passed out from loss of blood.

Eragon paniced for a moment,what should he do? He healed the wound,but he still felt bad.Then he remembered Zephera's attack, and didnt feel so bad anymore.

There was a thundering roar from the woods, and the sound of trees being torn down and crunching of wood filled the air.

Eragon spun around to see a Dragon of a strange blue color crashing through the forest.He breathed a jet of flame 70 ft into the air and took fight at a beeline straight toword Eragon.Saphira took flight and shot her own flame at the strange dragon.They went on like that for a moment and, flying in a circle and keeping eye contact then landed,aperently they decided it was foolish to fight.

The dragon retreated to the forest.

"Brother, why are we just wandering around this place? And not still searching"Asked a voice from inside a huge suit of armor.

"We arnt, we are however looking for someone, not something."Answered a blonde boy, in red and black to his brother,(and just about anyone five feet and over,)He was rather short.

"Who?"Asked his brother.

"Not exactly some exact person, just a dragon rider."

"Why?"

"well, Al, its said that only a dragon rider can find the dragons eye stone.So If we find a dragon rider, maybe they can find the Philosipher's stone."Explained Ed.

They contenued on the path into the woods.Ed stopped dead after a few minuites."Al...do you hear that?"

"Yeah...what is it?"asked Al.

The sound grew louder, untill it was easily recodnized as a snarl.

"Brother...i think we should leave..."

"i think your right." They started down the path at a faster pace, untill the growling could no longer be heared.

"what do think that was?"Asked Al.

"i dont know, most likely a wolf or something."Said Ed.

That night Eragon asked saphira about the fight.

What was that fight about?

I dont know,he blocked all contact.

What reason would he have to do that?

i dont know, but he was very angry, maybe this is his land and he just now noticed another dragon

you mean there are dragons with out riders?

Naturally

Later Eragon woke up from his sleep and couldnt get back to sleep.This was his first chance to get a good look at zephera.She was quite slender wearing strange blue aurmor the same color as her blade.He inspected her sword next,It looked as though it was made from steel and saphires melted together.The sheath was pure saphire,Eragon gasped as he saw the the blades name inscribed on its sheath.

"Helgrind..."he whispered.A sword named after the gates of death.

The he noticed her hands,one had a scar running the whole of her palm.The other,and this surprized Eragon beyond belief,Was the mark of the dragon riders.This girl was a rider! That explained the dragon showing up. That was her dragon,he wanted to help her! he wasnt a drogon protecting his territory as Saphira thought, he was protecting his rider.

All this was stranger than usual,Eragon had never heared of a female rider.And yet now there was one right in front of him,And he didnt know how to react.

Saphira! saphira! wake up, i just found somthing out about this stranger.

hmm?

this girl is a dragon rider!

huh! a rider? You must be jokeing, Even i have never heard of a girl rider!

But its true! Look!

Eragon showed Saphira Zephera's palm.

It would appear there is such a thing as a female rider...

Ha, proved wrong twice in one night! The dragon was Zephera's dragon.And look at her sword!

Eragon tryed to lift the sword for Saphira to see, but he could not lift it.

I cant pick it up! its to heavy!

I'll get it

Saphira tryed to lift the sword by takeing it in her claws and beating her wings from the ground, but Helgrind wouldnt budge.

Something is strange about this sword

you dont have to tell me, but its called Helgrind.

Eragon looked over at the still sleeping Zephera, and then back to Saphira.

Can we trust her?Asked Eragon.

I dont know, but judging about how well her dragon was protecting her, i would say she is a very kind one.

I guess,but maybe that dragons reaction was from something different.

its possible, but i dont think so.

Eragon was about to try to sleep again,but Zehpera stirred.She yawned and sat up,and looked around

"hey, your still here?"She said

"Yeah,and i would like some explianations."Said Eragon."Like why your sword is so heavy,and how could you be a dragon rider, and how why did you want to fight me?"

Zephera, stared at Eragon for a second.

Are your sure you want to take the direct approch, little one?

"First of all, What where you doing with Helgrind,how did you know i was a rider, and why do you care about why i was fighting you!"

"I was cuorius about the sword, your hands just happened to be in my line of sight, and normaly when people want to fight me its for a reason!"

this is turning moronic

"My sword is heavy because no one but me is able to use it, so if any one else trys to use it they wont be able to lift it.I dont know how i became a rider, only that Taron chose me.I wanted to fight you to test my skills against the world renowned shade slayer, and it seems that your completely over rated."

Eragon was taken aback by her verbal attack.

This is a foolish conversation

"Over rated!"he shouted.

"Yes, over rated! If you can be beaten by a girl with out the help of her dragon,"She shot a poisonous glance at saphira"Then how could you have slayn a shade and come out alive."

Eragon stood frozen, he knew what she was saying was true, but that didnt make him feel any better.

tell her i apoligize for intervening

"Saphira says she is sorry about the flames,why did your dragon flea to the forest?"

"He wouldnt stay any where near another dragon unless i told him to, hes a little shy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, there it is, cant wait to see your reviews! Dont worry, there will be more Ed and Al in future chapters.


	2. Bloody capture

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Eragon learned alot about Zephera.She lived with the elves, but left after finnishing training.She was human, but was abandoned by her real parents, and taken in by the elves.She had found Taron's egg in the woods one morning.After that, the elves had her moved all around Alagaesia, and made sure she studyed with hundreds of martial artists and swords men.Taron had never mat another dragon, and was protective because of what had happened to Zephera's hand.The scar had come from a battle with an urgal, it had only sratched her, but Zephera was the only family Taron had, so he was very over protective.

"What about your sword?"Asked Eragon."Where did it come from?"

Zephera glanced at im with those brown eyes that could scare someone away with a single look."Helgrind...belonged to my grandfather.I dont know much more than that it was used to slay thousands of men,women, and children who did no harm and posed no threat." Zephera glanced back down to her sheath."My grand father was an evil man...he worked for the king, and with the urgals."

Eragon stared at the sword.Another evil blade, just like Zar'oc.

"So, why did you seek me out?"asked Eragon.

"I already told you, to test my self."

Eragon stared at this strange girl,there must be a reason she wanted to fight him...besides to test herself. Zephera stood and her armor clanked.

"I suppose i should be going then."She said. "Its been nice talking to you, but Taron and i have bussines elsewhere."

She walked back to the forest,and minutes later Eragon and Saphira saw Taron cross the tree line and into the sky.

Something strange about that dragon...said Saphira.

Taron,why are you so worried about us flying on so soon? Its not like me stopping to fight Eragon has let the empire catch up.

They could of , Zephera dont underestamate them.

Zephera just shook her head and looked to the sky.

Just calm down Taron, who's side are you on?

They flew on in silence for a while,untill a soft wistle came from nowhere.

what is that? asked Taron

I dont know...

The wistle grew stronger and hundreds arrows pierced Taron's wings sending them spinning to the ground in a bloody heap.

As they landed Zephera jumped off to get a look at Taron's wings, and was attacked from behind.

She spun around to face her attacker, a single empire soulder.

She quickly drew Helgrind and attacked. He was done in a single jab.She turned to Taron, and Hundreds more soulders emerged from the trees, a few attacked Zephera, while the rest chained Taron to the ground with steel chains, each link was as wide as a tree trunk.

Taron roared his out rage and swiped several soulders out of the way with his tail.

Zephera fought the soulders that where coming at her from all sides, she was winning, but she was tired.Taron knew she couldnt take much more, neither could he.

Eragon and Saphira had flown on not long after Zephera and Taron.

Saphira's ears twitched.

Eragon, i hear yelling, and the sound of crashing steel.

i hear it too, it seems there is a battle up ahead.

Soon a mass of soulders came into veiw, they all seemed to be fighting at one point in the center.

Saphira! Look, there is a dragon down there.

That dragon looks familiar...

Its Taron! Zephera must be down there too! We have to get down there Saphira.

Saphira landed beside Taron, the soulders didnt seen to notice as to many of them where fighting Zephera.

Eragon jumped off Saphira's back and fought his way through the knot of soulders.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Zephera.

"Saving your armored hide!" He shouted back as a fresh wave of soulders replaced the one Zephera had defeated.

Saphira pulled at the chains binding Taron.

It wont work, even if i get free, i cant fly.Said Taron.

It will!

"Eragon! watch out!" shouted Zephera as a mass of arrows flew toward them. Zephera raised Helgrind over their heads and the arrows clanked off the hard surface.

Zephera panted after fighting off a couple more soulders.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Eragon.

"Im getting tired..."She answered.

Soulders started encloseing Eragon and Zephera seprately,before Eragon was completely surrounded, he saw an arrow fly into Zephera's back. Already weakend, she fell. Eragon could hear shouts as he fought off soulders.

"Take the girl!"Shouted one of the soulders.

"What about the dragon?"Asked another.

"Leave him, he wont survive anyway."said the first.

The soulders fought eragon untill he fell out of exaustsion.

They had somehow managed to chain saphira with out her noticeing untill it was to late.

Soon they where gone, and so was Zephera.

Taron roared and lashed trees out of the ground,enraged.

Saphira roared in alarm.

calm down,we will find her.she said.

Eragon staggerd to his feet.

"how long where you two fighting before we got here?"Eragon asked Taron.

About an hour...

"An hour? No wonder she was tired..."

Eragon approched Taron carefully, he didnt know how the dragon would react to him close up.

Why did they want her? He asked.

They wanted her because of her training...they wanted a new weapon.

"then..."said Eragon to himself. "This must have been both a test and a capture..."

"Al, look at that"Said Ed as he peeked through a clump of bushes at a small battle.

"Brother, im a little busy..."

"with what?"

"I think a squirrl climbed into my foot."

"You always think a squirrl climbed into your foot."Said Ed, still absorbed in the battle.

"Brother, it looks like they are all fighting one person"

"yeah,"Ed stood up and brushed some leaves off his red coat."It doesnt concern us, lets go"

"But brother..."Al shot one last glance at the fight then followed his brother.

They continued down the path untill a large city came into view.

"Do you think we will fand help here?"Asked Al

"We will find out."Said Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, a little short but im hopeing i did better than the first chap --"


	3. Whats his problem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter-3

Zephera woke in a stone chamber, her arms where chained to the wall, and the only light came from a small barred window.

"wh-where am i...Taron?"She mumbled.Her vision was blurred and her head was pounding.She noticed she was no longer in her armor,she tried to move,but was prevented by the chains and a sharp pain in her back.

She heared the sound of the door creaking open, but she was to tired to lift her head to see who had come.

"Hello young prisoner."Came a voice.

Zephera found energy to lift her head, she saw a boy in red clothing and with blonde hair.

"whats wrong? dont talk much?"he asked. "Im Ed, ive come to get you out of here"

Zephera's eyes narrowed to a glare that said 'leave me alone before i kill you'.

"Whats with the look?"he asked.

"I stoped trusting anyone but my dragon along time ago."she said.

"well, your going to have to start trusting me.My brother and i where passing by, and saw them bringing you here.I convinced them to sell you."Said Ed."Im going to set you free as soon as you help me find something."

Ed unlocked the chains and Zephera dropped to the floor.

"whats wrong?"He asked. Then he noticed the bruses and scars."They had to fight you didnt they? I swear, the empire is getting more and more pathetic...haveing to fight girls with an entire army."

"...i dont know what happened to Taron...or Eragon...or Saphira..."She mumbled."And as for that last comment...i would kill you...but im to tired..."

"Can you stand?"

Zephera shook her head.

"Im gonna need Al's help then."He said standing up again.And walking to the door."Hey Al! I need your help over here!"

Zephera watched as a suit of armor at least six or seven feet tall steped into the cell.

"what is it brother?"He asked.  
"She cant stand yet.They had to take her down hard."

"I guess...im not the only one...im heavy armor..."Said Zephera as Al picked her up.

Eragon looked down at the path from the sky.He had been hoping to catch the army on the way, but no such luck.Taron's wings had healed, and he had been in a terrible mood sence the battle.Taron flew alongside Eragon and Saphira, searching for any sign of the army that kidnapped Zephera.

Saphira could hear a faint clanking sound from below.

Taron, do you hear that?she asked.

Yes

Then Eragon could hear it too.

Saphira, do you hear that metalic sound?"

Yes, so does Taron.

Then a suit of armor and a boy came into veiw, along with a glare from blue grey armor.

They have Zephera!Exclaimed Taron.

Taron, dont go diving after her. we should follow them and see what they are up to.Suggested Saphira.

are you sure about that Saphira?asked Eragon.

yes

That night when Ed and Al stopped to rest,Ed lied on his back and stared up at the branches of the numourous trees.

He found him slef thinking back to eairlier in the day.

(&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&)

Ed and Al came up to the gates of a huge city.

"Brother, do you think we can find any rumors of riders here?"Asked Al.

"I dont know, but its worth a try."

They walked through the crowded streets as what seemed to be a big event was going on.As they crossed the streets, the crowd parted and an army walking in a complex pattern made their way through the streets.

"what do you think is going on?"Asked Ed as they watched them go by.

"Brother, look."Said Al, pointing into the mass of soilders.A girl was being carried with them, a prisoner of war, as it seemed.

Ed didnt seem interested untill a flash of silver caught his eye.The silver flash came from her plam.

"Al, its a rider."He said stareing at the symbol on her hand.

Ed could feel something in the back of his mind trying to push through, soon it did.It was a voice, only one word.help was all it said.

"Al did you hear that?"He asked.

"Something in my mind, asking for help?"

"Yeah, thats it."

The army Entered a prison, and came out about ten minutes later, without the girl in hand.

"Brother, we should go get her."Said Al.

"I dont think so."Answered Ed."Shes in terrible condition, we dont have time for her to recover."

"But brother, we have to help her."Said Al grabbing his brother's arm.

Ed and Al entered the building the soilders had brought the girl to, and talked to the guards.

"We are here for the state to pick up the girl."Said Ed. He would have been more convincing if it hadnt been for his height. Just for cover, Ed showed the guards the pocket silver pocket watch.

"Your awful short for a state alchemist."Said one of the guards.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED GRIMLEN!"shouted Ed.

"No one said that! Just do your job!"Shouted the other guard.

They where led to her cell and given the key.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Ed shook him self out of his thoughts and looked over at Zephera.This was just great, they finnaly had a dragon rider, and she was half dead.

Zehpera seemed different, almost as though she wasnt human.It seemed like she had been through more in her fifteen or so years of life than he had in his sixteen, and most people did in thier eighty.

"Al, do you feel something strange again? Just like when we heard that voice in oue heads, but different."Asked Ed.

"No, Brother, are you feeling ok?"

Ed felt as though something was pushing against his mind,trying to get into it.He tryed to resist, but this force was strong, then it stopped suddenly.He shook his head trying to rid it of a strange voilated feeling.

Did you find anything out Eragon?Asked Saphira.

not much, only that they need to find a stoneReplyed Eragon.

Thats it!retorted Taron.if thats it then we should just go and get Zephera, they dont need her.

Maybe your right...Said Eragon.

finesaid Taron excitedlywe attack at dawn

Eragon rolled his eyes. Dragons.

The next morning Ed woke Al early and they left soon after ward.Zephera seemed to sleep alot, but she was awake most of the time, she just couldnt move.Ed would hear her mumble something about a Taron,or Eragon, or Saphira, once in a while, but that was it.

This morning, Ed and Al felt uneasy for some reason, like they where being hunted.

Around late afternoon, two large shadows crossed over the path before them.

"Al...somthing is coming after us."said Ed wearily "Get the girl to the side."

As he said this, two dragons landed heavily before them.

"what do you want with us?We dont have anything of value so if you plan on robbing us your out of luck." said Ed.

"We have nothing to do with you"said Eragon from Saphira's back."all we want is the girl."

"You cant have her!"shouted Al."How do we know you dont mean any harm?"

"We need her."Said Ed. "so we cant let you take her."

Eragon jumped off of Saphira's back and drew Zar'roc.

"So its a fight you want?" Ed retorted. "Fine, but i dont expect it to last long"

Ed removed his gloves reveling one arm which was made of metal, then he clapped his hands together and the arm seemed to melt into the form of a blade.

Eragon lunged forward, but missed by a long shot.

Eragon, dont be so careless.said Saphira.

Ed swept to the side and swiped at Eragon, but he only left a scratch on his shoulder.

Taron joined the battle and swept Ed's feet from under him with his tail.

"Thats not fair"Shouted Al Grabbing hold of Taron's tail.

Taron tried to shake Al off, but he couldnt lift his tail.

Saphira blew flames at Al, but he bolted at the last minute and Saphira ended up burning Taron's tail instead.

ouch! Careful! said Taron

sorry

Eragon sped forward again, but missed.

Taron snapped up the back of Ed's coat lifting him up in the air,before his coat ripped and he dropped to the ground.

"I've had enough of that stupid dragon getting in the way!"Shouted Ed.

Ed lunged toward Taron.Taron recoiled when he saw Ed comeing, not expecting this.

Then a voice rang through the air.

"Taron!" Shouted the voice. Then out of nowhere the Helgrind came spinning through the air and clanked against Ed's arm sending him flying off course and to the ground.

"Brother!"shouted Al running to help him up.

Ed looked in the direction that the sword came from.The girl was standing proped up by a tree, and staggering toward the dragon that Ed had just tryed the kill.

"Taron..."She said.

"Zephera, your awake. where did they take you?"Asked Eragon.

Ed stood up and looked from Eragon to Saphira, to Taron, and to Zephera."Thats Taron?And thats Eragon... so this must be Saphira.. This is who you where mumbling about all that time?"Asked Ed.

"Eragon, this is Edward and Alphonse Elrick"Said Zephera. "They saved me from what ever they where planning for me."

Zephera fell backwards between Tarons claws and Taron nuzzed her.

You ok?asked Taron.

"So this is your dragon?"Asked Al stareing up at the gigantic reptile.

"Yeah, this is Taron, as you already know."

Taron sniffed Ed, he smelt like metal.

Eragon stared back and forth between Ed and Al."Wait, it still dont under stand this, these guys arnt working for the empire?"

"No, but i work for the state."Said Ed Showing Eragon the silver pocket watch.

Zephera stared at the strange symbol on the watch."What does this symbol mean? is it anything like the gedway ignasia?"

Ed stared at her in confusion "the what?"

"This" answered Zephera showing Ed her palm. "It means shineing palm."

"Well, this symbol is called a transmutaion circle."

"Huh?"

Ed explained to Zephera about alcemy and the things it can do.

"Can it really do that much?"Asked Zephera."Amazing, its just like magic."

"No, big difference."Said Al"First of all, alcemy is science. And magic isnt real."

"Of course it is!"Said Eragon. "watch"

Eragon went back to one of the most basic things he knew. He picked up a pebble, concentraited, and the pebble lifted off his palm and threw it self at Ed's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"Ed rubbed his head.

"Well, i guess you where in the way."Answered Eragon.

"Eragon! Dont."Zephera scolded.

does he always act like this?Zephera asked Saphira.

not really

"Watch what alcemy can do."Said Ed. He grabed the pebble Eragon threw at him and drew a transmutation circle.A bright flash lit the the camp and when it disparced, instead of a pebble there was a pendant of a transmutation circle on a fine chain.

"Magic cant do that can it?"Ed said picking up the pendant and handing it to zephera.

"Excuse my brother, he can be a bit of a show off."Said Al.

Eragon examined the pendant. "Not bad, but i still thing magic gets things done."

"This is amazing."Said Zephera as she put the fine chain around her neck. "Eragon, i really dont think magic and alcemy are the same,after all, if you or i tryed this with magic, it would probably kill us"

"I told you."Said Al "My brother is the youngest state alcemist ever "

"im not kidding, magic uses enegry, and using to much will kill you."said Zephera.

Eragon walked back to Saphira and sat down.

something wrong?Asked Saphira.

no

that alcemy magic is simply amazing.

shut up.

i knew somthing was wrong. Your jelouse of the virticaly challenged alcemist.

no im not, im just mad because of...of the fact that we where up all night looking for Zephera and she was traveling with a chunk of metal and a dwarf. Eragon said quickly She didnt seem too worried when we found her either.

Your blowing this out of preportion.Im sure she was terriflyed at the fact that she was traveling with strangers while she couldnt move

what ever

Eragon watched Zephera talking to Ed about the differences between magic and alcemy.

Eragon leaned back ward against Saphira and fell asleep.Hopefully he would wake up and everything would be back to normal...what ever that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! A chapter! I love chapters! wow...im loopy today...must be friday...looks at calendar HEY I IS FRIDAY!YAY!

(two days later) Hiss! leave me alone!...its fricken sunday...i hate sundays...so depressing...

oops...i think i spelled alot wrong...sorry ppl!


End file.
